Proditor
Proditor is a Toa of Air, who allied himself with Makuta, before joining the Toa. Biography Pre-RPG Proditor was banished from Le-Koro approximately 400 years before the RPG began, and wasn't seen again for many centuries. In Service of the Makuta When he was evil, and allied with the Makuta, he appeared at the Kini-Nui, and soon attacked the other beings there. He got into a fight with a Toa named Merror, but was interrupted by a swarm of Nui-Rama. He was then attacked by a Toa named Pirok, who knocked him unconscious. When he awoke, he travelled to Ga-Koro. However, his time in Ga-Koro was uneventful, and he went to Le-Koro, his home. However, Merror, Pirok, and a number of other Toa from the Kini-Nui soon arrived. He created a vacuum around the head of a Gukko, and killed it. The Toa then attacked him. Realising he was hopelessly outnumbered, he activated his Iden. However, Merror realised that Proditor was using an Iden, and removed his mask. Proditor soon fell unconscious yet again, and when he awoke he revealed that when he had been banished from Le-Koro, he had, in fact, been framed. Rejoining the Toa Proditor then decided to become a hero yet again. He went with Merror, Pirok, and the other Toa to Matau. Matau then sent him to find the Matoran who he had 'killed', to prove that he was innocent. He soon found a Toa, named Invisible, who had framed him. He brought Invisible to Matau, and ended up in an argument. He soon left and ended up fighting against Echelon. In this fight, Invisible killed him by stabbing him in the back. Death As he was dying, Proditor used his Iden to leave his body, and became trapped in the subconscious of a Vortixx named 'The Shadow'. Meanwhile, Echelon reanimated Proditor's body. Later, Pirok found The Shadow, and Invisible. He went to Ta-Koro, where he ended up contacting Merror, JL, and a few others who he knew from the Kini-Nui, and a Toa of Air named Skyra. There was also a disembodied spirit named Wraith. The Shadow was knocked unconscious, and Proditor took control of his body to tell the others to meet him in Le-Koro. When he reached Le-Koro, he found out that Echelon had reanimated his body. In a large fight which followed, he took back control of his body. But Echelon deactivated his Tryna. Proditor was only just saved by a Toa named Pulse, who he knew from when he had been a Matoran. Echelon escaped the fight. Appearance and Tools Toa Mata build. Black body, black hands/feet. Lime-green arms/legs. Makuta-grey Iden, disguised as a Miru. Dark red eyes. He has a large black sword, similar to that of Kopaka's, as a weapon. Abilities and Traits Proditor has elemental control over Air. Originally, he enjoyed inflicting pain, but recently has become calmer. He is insane due to all the time he spent banished for the crime he had not committed. He tends to be sarcastic, and often jokes. Relationships Friends and Allies *Pirok *Merror *JL *Skyra *Invisible *Pulse Enemies *The Shadow *Echelon *Makuta *Invisible (Previously) *Vidar *Ignotus Quotes 'Look! Did you see that! I just killed a big bird! I'm obviously evil! Look at me, I practically radiate evil-ness!' 'Y'know, this conversation is a little disturbing. I don't think I'll ever be able to take a nap again.' 'I can remember my death, though. I can almost remember what was going through my head. I think it was something along the lines of 'I promised myself I'd never take another nap...'.' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Deceased Category:Le-Toa